Mirrorshipping
by Foyiwae
Summary: What happens when a hacker invades Kaiba Corp.? SK x NK Rated T for language, might go higher if I choose to continue.


(Mirror shipping)

A quiet tap echoed throughout the world as Seto Kaiba sat typing at his keyboard, engrossed in the work that had taken over his mind, to improve his duel disks. The tap was heard once more and Seto turned to look around, having heard it for the ninth time this evening he knew something was annoying him, and it was not his brother. Pushing his seat back as he stood up and walked to the window, looking out onto Domino City, the cars whizzing below him, all had people inside focused on pointless things. His life had a point, to be better than his step father, to take over Kaiba Corp. and erase all memory of the horrid man that ruled before him.

The tap was heard once more and he turned to the mirror that hung on his left wall, and gasped. He was sure, for a second, he saw the face of Noa Kaiba, but it was gone now, nothing more than a mirror once more. "I am hallucinating, I need coffee, and maybe sleep" He ran a hand over his tired face and through his short brown hair. There was another tap and Noa's face appeared in the mirror once more, smirking evilly, this time, it did not disappear. "Hello Seto" Kaiba stepped back, "Ok now I really am hallucinating," he muttered shaking his head. "Oh this is not a hallucination, I have rigged your entire company to my cameras and hacked into the systems, I want something dear Seto, I want you" The face disappeared once more and Seto groaned. "That is it, I am not staying up late again"

- - - -

Filling the cup up with coffee he made his way back to his office. There was no one else in the building, well it was twenty minutes after midnight, and he knew fine and well even the cleaners had left. Turning a corner he blinked twice as the person that had been haunting him all evening stood in front of him, smirking quiet happily to himself, watching Kaiba. "What the hell are you doing here Noa!" he snarled. The blue haired boy laughed and walked over to him. "Simple dear Seto, I want you" he whispered touching his chin. Seto tried to swipe him away before realising he was not there. "Holograms are such fun are they not?" Seto glared at the seemingly younger male. "What Noa, are you a coward?" This time he felt the need to smirk, he enjoyed tormenting others and was used to it.

Something happened though, the lights went off immediately making Kaiba look around in shock. "Dear Seto, I have total control of your company. I have hacked into your system and am ready to delete thousands and millions of files from your database. If you do not wish for this to happen get into your jet and I will discuss from there what you are too do. Also I have hired some men, one word against me and your dear brother will disappear as well as your company" he chuckled. Seto snarled and turned on his heel, he was not letting that bastard take his company down, and he also was not going to put his brother in danger.

He drained his mug of coffee and leaped into the jet, which was waiting ready for him. "Right Noa I am in, where am I to go?" He watched as coordinates appeared on the screen before the jet began to move. "Shit, I did not ask for this!" he snapped. "Yes I have control of your precious jet too Kaiba" Noa's face appeared on the screen, smirking like always.

"Noa what the hell do you want with me!" He sat back in the chair and watched the blue haired child grow more and more amused. "I want you here, so I can play with you. Get revenge for my father replacing me with you!" he snapped, the smirk gone immediately. "Well it was not my fault he chose me over you, there is no need to kidnap me and take revenge on the company." "I have not kidnapped you, you came on your own free will, I just threatened the company" he shrugged.

Soon he was over the ocean, "God how long is this going to take" he muttered. The plane began to drop in height. "We are nearly here dear Seto, I cant wait to play with you"

Seto was pulled out of the plane by two people once it landed and he was dragged into a building. "Fucking let go of me!" he snarled trying to escape. "Master Noa's orders Mr Kaiba, you are to be brought to him immediately," one man said. He was led, well dragged, to a small room, where Noa sat. "Welcome Seto, to my world" the young male chuckled nodding to the two men who left immediately, the door closing behind them. "You will do whatever I say without fuss or hassle, any of these will lead to the destruction of your company and your brother. You shall be my obedient little toy, wont you?" he chuckled getting up and once again touched Seto's chin, this time he could feel the others cold fingers on his face.

- - - -

He said nothing, kept his eyes to the ground, this was the worst thing that could happen to him. He did not want his brother to get hurt or his company to be ruined, but he did not want to obey or listen to this evil boy. "Why do you want me Noa? Why do you think there is something special about me?" "Hah! Dear Seto don't be modest, you are CEO of one of the richest companies in Japan, maybe even the world. You are also a very attractive man and you are the second best duellist in the world," Seto winced at second best but knew it was true, Yuugi Mutou was annoying to try and beat, and he had not challenged him ever since the finals, he had not seen him since the finals either.

"What's the matter Seto? Being second best pissing you off?" he chuckled. "Well here you are the second best at everything, why? I am the best, I rule this world," He grabbed Seto's chin and kissed him softly. "And you are my new toy" Seto gasped trying to get back, he knew that he would be a prisoner from now on and he could do nothing but obey.


End file.
